Hypnotizing Melody
by bright oblivion of abyss 09
Summary: The Generation of Miracles along with their current teammate are invited by the Seirin duo on their upcoming role play in Seirin Festival. However, there's something that everyone didn't expect on the play...


**Author 1** : Hello minna! I've created my very first fanfiction story! Pls don't misunderstand the other story because it was created by me and my twin. I know that there are errors like false grammars and verb conjunction and others. I really tried my best but it seems that this all I can do. Well not only me, even my twin has the same problem as me. I hope you guys enjoy it...

We don't own anything... Every animes especially its characters belongs to the real author.

* * *

Hypnotizing Melody

* * *

"Today is the best day that happens to me especially I was chosen to be the hunter of the play by kaichou." Kagami said smugly as he eats his burger. He is quite proud of the role was given to him.

"That's because Kagami – kun's appearance is very scary and arrogant." Kuroko bluntly said it while sipping his vanilla shake.

"What did you ––– bastard! Do you want me to hit you or what?" His head twitched as he threatened the other.

"If I die, then how will you beat my former teammates in the next Interhigh?"

"W…well that's… Hey you haven't died yet!"

"I will if you had hit me"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE INSULTING ME AND WHO THE FUCK WON'T BE PISSED OFF IF YOU'RE BEING INSULTED!" he yelled like he doesn't care about the other customers in the Maji Burger would stare at him.

"Kagami – kun" he said and points the other customers. "You're already attracting everyone's attention" The other customers murmured and look at the red hair teen.

"What is he shouting at?"

"Dunno, maybe he needs to take a break from being broken hearted"

"The weird thing is, he's yelling at no one"

"I think we should call an ambulance to take him to the mental hospital"

His head twitched again as he heard one customer said to take him to the mental hospital. _Tigers with fiery red hair are very bad – tempers most of the time._

"I'M NOT INSANE!" he grabs the teal hair teen. "I'M TALKING TO THIS SHADY GUY WHO ANNOYS ME!"

"Kagami – kun, you're hurting me" he said monotonously.

"AAAHHHH" the female customer shrieked. She immediately throws a tray to the red hair teen and hit on his face.

"OUCH! Hey! What was that for?" he snarled while rubbing his nose and forehead.

Instead of answering him, she pulled the teal hair teen closer to her along with the other customers who took pity on him.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

"Sort of, I feel my neck is still aching. Thank you" he smiled.

The other customers blush at his courtesy while Kagami is totally pissed. Becoming edgy, he grabs Kuroko's collar and ready to drag him out in the Maji Burger. But one customer hit his hand and release Kuroko's collar.

" **Hey brat, you should learn how to treat your companion well** "

" **That's right, but if you do something to this cute boy. I make sure that you –** "

Without hesitation, he grabbed his and Kuroko's things and dragged the other then started to dash outside the Maji Burger.

" _The next time that this midget will pissed me, I'll make sure that no one could see me beating him up since his cute face added by graciousness would pity anyone_ " he thought a warning to himself while panting. Then they stopped in a basketball court.

"If you call me midget again I'll call my former teammates to murder you." he threatened his light as he drinks his water.

He spit his water "How did you ––"

"It is very obvious the way you look at me while we run earlier"

" _WHAT THE HELL? Are you a psychic or what?_ " he thought.

"No, I'm not a mind reader bakagami – kun. Your face expression identifies me of what you're thinking."

"STOP READING MY ––– **WHAT DID YOU DID CALL ME**?" his fist is twitching.

"I'll be going home now and we need to be early tomorrow to practice our role."

"Hey you haven't answered my question yet!"

"Kagami – kun" Kuroko stared at him grimly "Do want to taste class president's punishment?"

That made him flinch and shivered his thoughts, he knows their class president well. She's extremely strict when it comes to time management. She's like Riko Aida and Seijuro Akashi however the degree of their intimidation is a different story.

"Tch! Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30 A.M" he waved at him and started to walk but stopped and said. "Also" He grinned while the other flinched. "Better prepare yourself on your costume."

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

( _Few hours earlier_ )

"All right everyone, our teacher told us that our class will perform a play in this Seirin Festival. It's up to us if the story of the play is either originally made or not. And we, class officers, decided to make it original. The title is of the story is _Hypnotizing Melody,_ it'sabout a hunter that wonders off to the mysterious forest to find the missing people from his country but he end up being captivated by a mysterious voice singing inside the forest and that voice is owned by a witch. We'll discuss what will be the plot and the script tomorrow." the class president discussed the story.

As for Kagami, he yawned and was bored to listen to his class president's saying. Without any second, he was already in slumber. His right arm and hand supports his face and his saliva is leaking out on his mouth and a bubble blowing in and out on the right hole of his nose.

"Now for the main characters since they're only two, I'll be the one to choose them. But there will be a slight twist on this. Okay, I'll an –" she was about to speak but stopped when she saw Kagami sleeping. A dark aura surrounds her. " **That Basketball buffoon, how dare he sleep while I'm discussing our play** " Then she smiles darkly " **He really likes to be beaten into crumbles eh…?** "

Kuroko, on the other hand, tried to wake his partner but no use. He has no choice but to jab him on his rib and Kagami jolt out from his drowsiness. Without hesitation, their class president throws a book on his face.

"OOOOUUCH! WHO THE FUCK DID THA ––" he rubbed his poor swollen nose while snarling but he didn't continue as he sensed the class president's deadly aura.

" **Good afternoon, Kagami – kun** " she greets him but in a threatening way.

"H…hel..ll..o P…pres…sident" he said while shivered.

" **Well, it's a good thing that you're awake.** I also thank Kuroko – kun **for waking you up** " she expressed her gratitude Kuroko and he nods then she looks back to Kagami. " **Shall we continue our discussion, Kagami – kun?** "

"Y…yes, kaichou…"

" **Good** " with that, her normal demeanor restored and continue the discussion. "As I said earlier, I'll be the one to choose the two main characters"

"Now for the characters: The hunter will be Kagami Taiga and for ––"

"YES! I'M GONNA PLAY ––"

" **I'm not finished talking here, Kagami – kun…** "

"S…sorry President" the poor tiger is scolded and threaten by his ringmaster. _Awe… poor big kitty with abnormal eyebrows…._

/8\

(Kagami twitched as he heard this…)

 _Whooopsssiiee…. Gomen, gomen, but I really mean it… hehehehehe…_

/8\

"You're hopeless, Kagami – kun" Kuroko said bluntly.

"Shut up Kuroko!" he irked.

"Now back to our discussion, the Witch will be Kuroko Tetsuya's role and the people of the country will be the rest of the students."

"Kuroko is the –––" Kagami burst into laughter "BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't help it, but imagining you wearing a dress and a wig…" he paused and imagined it. But that wasn't he expected and thought that Kuroko will look amusing. As he imagining it, Kuroko looks charming and beautiful.

"Wow, you look cute if wear those stuffs" he unconsciously said it and that surprises not only Kuroko but everyone else in the classroom. They all heard what he said.

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _._

 _._

 _0_

 _ *****ANALYZATION IS CONCLUDED, CONFIRMED THE RESULTS PROXIMATELY…*****_

"KAGAMI/KAGAMI – KUN LIKES KUROKO/KUROKO – KUN!?" they all shout in unison except Kuroko who hasn't recover from the shock and the class president who amusingly watches her classmates teasing the red hair teen. _Of course, those reactions won't be new since one and one – half of their class is fujoshi and fudanshi fans. In addition of some hentai fan guys and only one – sixteen is an ordinary person_ ( _maybe one or two persons only_ ) _…_

" **Alright, that's enough** " the whole class went silent as she speaks. "Practice will start tomorrow, be here before 6:30 A.M. and **I will not tolerate tardiness, got it?** "

"Yes president!"

"Umm… President"

"What is it Kuroko – kun?" _well that's surprising that she heard Kuroko speak unlike the others who needs to be approached and shock them…_

"About role since I'm a guy, why did you choose me?"

"The reason why I choose you instead of a girl, it's because Bakagami – kun will easily frightened our girl classmates if they will play the role of the witch." The veins in his head twitch as he heard his nickname. However instead of yelling back to her, he just snort since he knows what will happen and he is really gonna pay his life if he do that.

"Then why wouldn't you choose the other guys instead of Kagami – kun?"

"That's because Kagami – kun is scary and arrogant, and adding his physical appearance that fits him to be the hunter. Is that all Kuroko – kun?"

"About my costume and appearance, I don't think there will be a dress that would fit me and I don't look like a girl since my physical body is a guy"

"Don't worry about it some of our officers will make the dress and costumes. Also we know what your body size is since we check your student records."

Then she approached the teal teen.

"It's true that you're a guy but judging your skin color and eyes are more feminine. I'm sorry if I hurt your dignity Kuroko – kun, but what I've said is true that you look like a girl if we take closer look on you."

She takes his hand. "Please I want you to accept the witch role. We have no options since you're the only one other than me who can stand up on" she looked at the red hair tiger "Bakagami's creeping face." Again, the red hair teen's vein twitched but this time it spread around his head.

Kuroko didn't know what to do, however he knows that this play is for the whole class to participate. Also all of his officers already started the preparations and most of them didn't sleep and put all the efforts to make the play better as he notice. He wants to help them too but if this is the only option then he'll accept for his class and also can participate in a play.

"Okay president, I'll accept my role if this will help in the play and for the whole class."

"Thank you, Kuroko – kun. This is really a big help for all of us and don't worry we'll help practicing on your role" She delightfully thank him and hugged him.

"You're welcome president. I'm glad I could help"

"Ohhh, you're so polite and humble Kuroko – kun. And cute too, I wish that you could be my little brother." she cuddles him lovingly. _Okay that is really an awkward moment._

"President no fair, I wanna hug him too." One officer protested.

"Hey that's my line" the other complained.

The other girls also joined the squabble while the guys imagining the teal teen in a dress. _Perverts_ …

Well as for Kagami, he is really getting to his nerves.

"Tch! I would never thought that a dull guy like him can easily gain everyone favor."

"That's because Kuroko – kun has courtesy unlike your boorish way." The president said and he grunts on the insult but choose not to yell. Of course he knows what will happen to him if he does.

The president let go of Kuroko make the final announcement.

"For those who want to help us officers in the props, costume and others be here at 5:40 in the morning tomorrow. Except for Kagami – kun and Kuroko – kun since they're the main characters but I will appreciate if both of you will arrive early." Then she stares at the red head " **especially you Kagami - kun**." And he cringed.

"Everyone you're dismissed. **Remember my warning, do all of you understand?** "

"Yes President!"

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow."

They walk out of the school and proceed to Maji Burger, Kagami grinning like an idiot while Kuroko is griming because he will wear a dress.

( _End of Flashback_ )

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

"I'll text _**them**_ when they will murder you" he began to text on his phone.

"Hey! Don't tell ––" Kagami was about to stop him.

"Too late, I'll wait for their reply" he put his phone back to his pocket. "Don't worry Kagami – kun, I'll be there in your funeral and visit your grave every month. See you…" he said then disappeared. _Misdirection is the best weapon of escaping… teheheheee :3_

It takes 5 seconds before Kagami noticed that Kuroko has vanished. Kuroko really pissed him off and make his blood pop out from his veins.

"DAMN YOU KUROKO!"

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

When the red hair teen arrived at his apartment, he clutched in his bed and prayed that he will not be killed. He said he still too young for death. He waited all night for his killers to attack or abduct him. Unfortunately he didn't know that it was already morning until his phone vibrated.

He immediately grabbed his phone and saw that Kuroko message him.

 _From: Kuroko_

" _Good Morning Kagami – kun, I'll be there to pick you up in your apartment at 20 minutes. We'll walk together to school"_

" _About last night, it was just a prank, In order to get back to you. Better not to call me that again because I'll really gonna call them. This is your warning from me, Kagami – kun. You better hurry up or I'll leave you behind and walk alone in the school."_

He is really fuming in anger as he read the message. He dialed Kuroko's number, waiting to answer his call and the other answered it.

"Hello Kagami – kun ––"

"YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I HAVEN'T SLEEP THE WHOLE NIGHT BECAUSE OF FEARING THOSE RAINBOW WEIRDOS WILL COME ASSASINATE ME!" he screamed furiously.

"…" no response on the other line

"Oi are you still there?"

"…" still no response

"Hey Ku ––"

"Are you done whining? You almost broke my ear drums" the teal hair teen replied, _calmly and satisfied._

"It's your fault that I did that"

"You started it first"

"You're the one who started it and don't blame me on something that I didn't ––"

"If you're going to persist your complaint, I'm gonna leave you and walk school alone. It's already…" Kuroko stared at his watch and it's only quarter to six and something pop up on his mind. He'll gonna use this advantage to tease his partner.

"6:15 A.M."

"WHAT! DAMN YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" he hastily bathes himself and put on his uniform while holding the phone in his ear. After that, he quickly cooked his breakfast and swallowed it without chewing them. With that, the food choked on his throat and he immediately grabbed the pitcher of water and drinks it.

As for the other, he really enjoy this moment. " _Too bad, his apartment doesn't have a video recorder. I could it as a blackmail._ " he thought.

"Kagami – kun are you ––"

"Wait, don't leave yet. I'm going down now –– AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he was descending in stairs but he tripped and fall spinning on the floor with his head first and phone on his ear. _Wow, the phone is still welded on his ear even he tripped off_.

Nonetheless, he didn't mind the pain because he doesn't want to face the vicious wrath of his class president. He arrived outside the apartment while panting.

"Kagami – kun what ha ––" he quickly carry Kuroko on his back then sprint to the school as fast as he could. _The phone is still on his ear_.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

Panting and sweating but not close to fainting, they finally arrived to their prestigious school. They immediately went to their classroom. They stopped for a while when Kagami felt something on his ear, it was his phone. He scowled and immediately put it on his bag, unknown to him Kuroko snapshot it silently. _His dark side is revealing itself_.

When they get inside and only saw the officers including the president is preparing the props and costume, there are also few students helping them.

"Ara, Good morning Kagami – kun and Kuroko - kun" the president greets them.

"Good morning to you too, president and everyone" the two responded.

"Good morning to you both" everyone said.

"Umm… Kagami – kun…"

"What is it president?"

"What happened to you? You look like a scowled monkey battered by a group of gorillas but I admit it fits you." She frankly said.

He silently growl at the insults he received while his shadow ––– eerrrr –––– voice recording it? _First he prank the poor big feline which causes his insomnia, Second he take a picture on his partner's awkward moment earlier and Now he is recording the insults being thrown to the poor tiger_. _Sigh, he may be innocent in some ways but there is a sadist residing in him_.

"Anyway, I really thought Kuroko – kun will arrived first than you since you're most of the time late or **rather you want to –** ––"

"Wha –––– N…n…no, n..n..no, n…no, I s…swear, I will not skip the practice!" he panicked and shivered.

"Okay then. Well, I'm impressed that you arrived early"

"It's all thanks and NO thanks to this guy" he grabs and ruffles the hair of Kuroko.

"Good job ––– No ––– Excellent Mission Accomplished you've got there Kuroko – kun!" she gives other a handshake. "Good thing that both of you arrived 30 minutes before 6:30, we could start practice your roles and scripts."

"WHAT! IT'S ONLY 6 AM IN THE MORNING?"

"6:05 A.M. now Kagami – kun. You do have a clock or wristwatch or a time in your phone, right?"

"Yeah I do, but Kuroko said –––" okay, the grumpy tiger is going to blow up. " **K.U.R.O.K.O** "

"Too bad, your apartment don't have a video recorder that would video your awkward moments earlier." the teal boy said comically. _I really like Kuroko's dark side as he's insulting Bakagami… Hahaha… As I said earlier, I meant it._ (^ U ^)

Kagami's vein temple twitched ironically and he was ready to beat up his shadow.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH KAGAMI - KUN** " thanks to the president, the teal boy was spared, for now.

"Alright, now that our main characters are here we'll start the practice" she announced.

"Also, for those who will arrive late after 6:30 or absent or maybe skipping their roles, **I'll make sure that they will finish the props, costumes, etc without giving them a break.** " she balefully smiled " **And if they don't, I'll bind their legs using the strings of violin, piano and guitar so they won't escape.** "Then she looked at the others " **I don't care if it bleeds.** " she said darkly and made everyone shivered except Kuroko since he was used with his coach and former captain's intimidation.

"Okay, let's begin our practice! We'll show everyone our class' play."

"Yes president!"

As expected, all of their classmates arrived before 6:30. No one is absent or late. Of course, who wants to end up being tortured by their sadistic class president? _However, I could say that Akashi is more sadist than her or Riko Aida. His degree of intimidating manner is beyond the edge._

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The first day of their practice was quite – _w…well – extreme – nahhh – umm how should I say this? Maybe I could describe it beyond extreme_.

 _Why_?

Because our favorite Bakagami went outrage about something on Kuroko's role and other thing that his partner did, so the vicious class president punished by let him wear a dress from their costumes but not Kuroko's since they take care of it as it was their finest masterpiece.

He better be thankful that she didn't let him roam around the school campus to show off his devastating humiliation rather she let him wear it until she tells him to change.

And Kuroko on the other hand…

The president had him wear his costume with the other officers (all of them are girls) assisting him in the other room. After a few minutes, they already came out except him with a smug and blushed on their face.

"Attention please, President, everyone" one officer called their attention and all of them look at her. "We would like to present our magnum opus of the witch's character."

Then the other officer whispered behind the door. "Kuroko – kun you can come out now." And he came out.

Everyone even Kagami stared at him in astonishment. They could never imagine how a silent and polite guy like him could transform into a Goddess.

He's wearing a ghostly white gown with high neck and silk between the neck and upper chest ( _he's wearing fake foam so he would look like a girl_ ). Two white silk striped horizontally in the lower chest and abdomen area. Long white silk sleeves with hips length and off wrist and has long white gloves within. Open back with a spider web – like design exposing his porcelain back. Twisted front off with right side leg slit revealing his legs and floor length silk at the posterior area with 1 meter long end tail, And a white cuff with a white rose and small white pearl – shaped beads linking to each other connected at its flower stalk to the half back of his right leg 7 inches above his right knee, making it look like a necklace hanging in his half leg. He is at bare feet.

A white rose is pinned at the right side of his head with small white pearl – shaped beads linking to each other encircling around his hair.

His wig is a long wavy sky blue hair with side bangs on the left side matches his hair original color but it's longer until the waist.

For his makeup, he only has light lavender colored eye shadow and black lining above his long fake eyelashes. There are small silver gem – like accessories was pinned underneath his right eye, but instead of scattering it they arranged the gems forming the shaped of a star. They only use a light foundation for his face and pale pink lipstick for his lips.

Actually everyone even Kagami never thinks his appearance as humiliation but rather an astounding one, as for Kuroko, however, he considered it as a total sarcasm.

"K…kuroko, you're so ––" Kagami was about to praised him, Kuroko stopped him.

"Kagami – kun don't say it."

"Hey! I was just complimenting on your transformation!"

"Liar"

"I'm not that sarcastic!"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not someone like you who insults other people with a blank face and saying that you didn't mean it."

"I'm just blunt that's all, unlike you who shy away when saying things that you can't say, Tsun – tsun bakagami – kun…"

"WHY YOU, BASTARD, I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO –"

"Alright, that's enough with your love quarrel!" the president interrupted their argument.

"GOD DAMMIT, WE'RE NOT LOVE QUARRELING AND HE'S ––" he stopped when he felt a danger sign on his thoughts. _He's probably said that Kuroko is already taken… Hmmm… I wonder who's that someone claimed the teal teen… Hehehe, it will be revealed on the play. Just be patient, everyone ~denasu~…_

" **Are you talking back to your superior?** " she looked at him with a threatening glare.

"No! No! I…I'm s…so… sorry president! I won't do it again, I promise!" he trembled while apologizing.

" **Good** , now go change your change your sexy dress into your costume. It makes you ugly and disgusting because your physical appearance didn't fit and we have to start this now as soon as possible."

Red head fumed mutely then rushed to the room where Kuroko changed his costume. _Well, that was quick…_

He finished it in 30 seconds, expected from his coach's brutal training he improved his leg and feet power.

When he came out, everyone especially Kuroko set their eyes on him. Who would ever think that he has the looks when dressed appropriately despite of his arrogance and ill – tempered behavior?

Describing his costume, he wears Black coat with straps around chest, back and arms, Dark red shirt, White pants and gloves and below the knee Black boots cover with buckles.

At the right side of his coat, there's a small shield – shaped brooch with two swords impale oppositely and diagonally between the cross.

He has a long cross shaped necklace with a ruby on the center and a crescent moon encircling on the top and side end of the cross.

Two noble swords hanged at his left hips, one sword has a silver coin color with 3 gems at its handle while the other is a gold sun color and has longer, wider and spiked edge appearance.

"Hmm… something is still missing" the president said while looking at Kagami.

"What is missing on Kagami – kun, president?" one officer asked.

"Ah! His hair style!" the other officer exclaimed.

" _Oui exactement_ " the president said it in different language.

/8\

 _Okay, about this other language speaking. It only pops out in my mind and I really don't know how to speak any. So I search on the internet. For those who speak in this language, Gomenasai, if I used this._

/8\

"Huh? What did she say?" Kagami asked.

" _Oui exactement_ means _yes exactly_ Kagami – kun" Kuroko replied.

" _Très bon_ Kuroko – kun"

" _Merci beaucoup, Président de la classe_ "

"Kuroko – kun can speak French? Sugoi…"

"Okay, let's fix Kagami – kun's hair so we can start immediately."

As for his hair, they gel the front and side neatly to slide it at the back of his hair and spared a small bangs near at the end of his eyebrows and forehead. It appears like a semi – wet – like slick back hairstyle.

Girls in his class blushed on his new looks.

"Yosh, let's begin! Kagami – kun start practicing your script and Kuroko – kun let's practice your song and I'll let you use a voice changer collar."

"That won't be necessary, class president."

"Huh? Why?"

"I can manage to change my voice tone"

"Really, well then demonstrate it."

He did what she said. When he began to sing the song, it attracts everyone's attention in the classroom. Who would ever think that he has the voice of a mermaid? As the song ends, everyone still unable to move, their eyes became frozen along with their body and their mouth is already drooling until the floor.

They finally snapped out after 5 seconds when they realize that the song has already ended. Before anyone could speak, their president stopped them.

"Alright, Alright, Alright, no more praising comments. Oh wait, I almost forgot, we need a poster for our play, good thing that I brought my camera with me. Okay, let's start."

The president instructed the duo on what to do and what will be their posting position. They finished their pictorial for 10 minutes and resume their practice.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

As I said earlier, their first day was beyond extreme. The reason is, because earlier before they change their costume, the officers discuss their whole scenes and plot of the play. And there is a scene that the officers mention that Kuroko will try to charm Kagami and that causes him to fly off the handle because in his absurd wits; it's either he'll die of nosebleed or end up abducting his partner because Kuroko might be too seductive in that scene. _Since when did Bakagami become Bakagami no Hentai? He better watch out for that…_

While on their home, the five prodigies felt some kind of ominous feeling that someone they love is in peril. All of them were in grimace especially the captain of Kiseki no Sedai. The things that they hold or chew are crushed, broke, squeezed, thrown and stabbed by a sword edge scissors. For sure they'll slaughter those people who'll threaten that someone without mercy.

Then Kagami felt chill on his spines and suddenly feels more colder, he turn back he saw Kuroko ––– fanning him with ice? _Geez… Huh? Where did he get the ice in the first place?_

And that make him pissed off greatly. With that outburst, their president punished him.

But this time, Kagami tried his very best to calm down in that scene. Well, as expected it wasn't successful. His president is really going to murder him but thanks to Kuroko, he calmed her down. At break, Kuroko help Kagami practice that scene. Well, at first Kagami was hesitant since he finds the scene is very embarrassing however he has no choice but to accept it because if he didn't master it, for sure their class president will sabotage him.

After their break, they resume their practice and their president praised Kagami in his performance. He finally did it right and thank Kuroko for that. After their practice, they went to Maji Burger and treat Kuroko a medium size vanilla shake, much to his partner's enjoyment.

When they parted ways, he still thinking of that scene and blushed furiously.

Again, another ominous feeling was send to the Generation of Miracles, but this time Akashi was more menacing than earlier. He was interrupted by a crawling sound and grabbed his scissors in his pocket then throws it to the source of the sound. And the thing that his scissors killed was a spider. He sighed and pity on the creature he killed then called a maid to clean it. He managed to calm himself but his anger didn't subdue because of the feeling he felt earlier. He make sure that no one is going to hurt or maybe steal the person he love and he'll end up killing those people who'll do it.

Another chill but it's colder and threatening crawling on Kagami's spine. He turned back if it's Kuroko playing on him but saw no one. And how will the teal hair teen do that? Since he was already walking 5 kilometers while spacing out and before they parted ways, also if Kuroko did it he will easily or sometimes catch him even if he uses misdirection because Kuroko will easily get tired.

He just shrugged off those ominous thoughts and went straight to his apartment.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

On second day of their practice, everything went smoothly because of their hardworking to master their script.

Same goes with the third and seventh day of their practice. The props were finished on the third day and costumes; Kagami and Kuroko's were the first to finish before the first day while the others were finished on the fourth day. On the seventh day, their president asked the whole class including them to invite some of their friends in the other school to watch their play because if they have more audience the more they have the chance to win the best class performance in this year's festival.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The day of the Seirin Festival has finally come. Everyone in the school prepared their class' performance in the festival to amaze their visitors or customers.

The duo's class will perform their play at the auditorium at 2:00 P.M. and that gives their class a huge time for their preparation.

Outside the Seirin High gates at 11:00 A.M., the Generation of Miracles along with their current teammates encounter one another.

"So, Tetsuya invited you four too, along with your min ––– teammates?" Akashi almost mentioned the word minions. He really likes being sarcastic.

"Yeah, Kuro – chin said that one class in his school is baking cakes and pastries, so I wanna try it out. Also Muro – chin was also invited by Kaga – chin."

"Taiga also mention that we can invite our current teammates to see the festival"

"I only went here because Kuroko said that one class in his school is selling Oha – asa lucky items." the Tsundere Midorima said.

"Shin – chan you're really a Tsundere, always using Oha – asa or lucky items as an excuse to hide your true reason!" Takao blabbered.

"I'm not!" the megane Tsundere denied furiously.

"Yes you are it is very obvious to me because I'm your partner after all."

"I never recall something about you being my partner"

"Midorimacchi is being shy to admit it Takao - kun"

"Really Kise – kun"

"Yes, because there's one time we heard him at the roof top confessing his –––" Midorima whacked Kise's head before he could continue. _Kise wanted to say that Midorima is confessing his most embarrassing moment that happen in his cooking class to Akashi._

/8\

 _You guys want to know?_

(Midorima grimed and stared darkly to Author1)

 _Hey, hey don't give me that look Verdant Megane Tsundere ojii – san, I'll zip my mouth okay!_

(Midorima sighed)

(Kagami: HEY, No fair, why is it I'm the one who's only receiving real humiliation and torture of the story?!)

 _Eeetooo… maybe because….. You're more fun to tease… in addition of your abnormal eyebrow makes you a total buffoon! HAHAHAHAAAA!_

(Kagami: Damn you!)

 _I really mean it, B ~ a ~ K ~ a ~ G ~ a ~ M ~ i – K ~ u ~ N ~_

(Kagami: You're one weird author)

 _Why thank you bakagami – kun, I'll take that as a compliment_

(Kagami grunted and sighed while Midorima sweatdrop)

/8\

"OUCH! That hurt ya know Midorimacchi!" the blond teen wailed.

"Shin – chan you spoilsport, I wanna hear more!"

"And that's the reason why I stopped this idiot's blabbering because you'll take it as an advantage on me!"

"I'm not that sadist Shin – chan! I just want to hear your soft side from your former teammates" he grinned teasingly.

"TAKAO!"

"Uhhh! You're so annoying, Oha – asa megane freak! Are you already infected by this blond idiot's loud mouth?" the Touou's ace became annoyed.

"You're such a meanie Aominecchi!" he wails and ends up being dragged and kicked brutally by Kasamatsu.

"You really have a pointless deduction on your brain Aomine." He fixed his glasses. "Of course that is very expected from people like you whose IQ is below average."

"Tch! At least, I'm not some kind of creepy weirdo who has an everyday hobby of bringing things like stuff toys, utensils, weapons, etc…"

"That's better rather than being a perverted overcook – skin debauch idiot."

Everyone including the Touou team almost fall down laughing except Akashi staring with an amuse smile and Murasakibara continually eating his snacks also with a hint of amusement.

"MIDORIMA YOU BAST –––"

" **Daiki, Shintaro** " the two flinched as they heard Akashi. Not only them, everyone too felt some cold air running in their body.

"Akashi" Rakuzan's phantom sixth man called the attention of his captain. "Are we gonna stand here and wait until the festival is over or get inside the school to see your former _teammate_?"

"Get inside of course Chihiro. I don't want to waste Tetsuya's invitation just because of a squabble created by two idiots and added by another." The navy, green and yellow (still being kicked by senpai) head cringed instead of brawling unless if they want to be a target on a scissor board that is.

All of them went inside, some of them scattered and form different groups to explore the school's festival. All of them went lunch before separating.

"I wonder what is Tetsu – kun's class performing" the GOM stopped in their tracks and looked each other.

"Huh? What the hell? He didn't tell you Satsuki!"

"Then we've already arrive where his class is performing if he does Ahomine – kun!" the navy head grumbled.

"So all of us didn't know where his class is performing." The megane asked and everyone shook their heads.

Suddenly Momoi's phone vibrated. She took it and saw a message from Kuroko.

 _From: Tetsu – kun_

" _Good afternoon Momoi – san, I'm sorry if I didn't inform you and others where our class is performing. Our class will perform a play in the auditorium at 2 PM. If you guys see a poster outside the door of the auditorium entitled_ _ **Hypnotizing Melody**_ _then that is our class' play. I'll see you guys there."_

"So Kurokocchi's class will perform a play? I wonder what his role in the play is."

"We'll find it out as soon as we get Ryouta. Let's go, we have 30 minutes left before the play starts." They started to walk and headed to the auditorium. Before they enter the Auditorium, they saw the poster that Kuroko mentioned earlier.

On the poster, Kagami's position facing right and was running like he was searching for the witch while Kuroko, he was at the left side of the poster, it's like he's watching Kagami running and has a devious smile on his face. However his appearance did not reveal because he was wearing a black hood that could only show his mouth and semi – right side body.

"So bakagami is the star of the play?"

"I don't understand why they choose that red head monkey as the main character"

"I wonder who this is…" Kise pointed the hooded character.

"Don't ask me." The navy head yawned.

"We should get inside now before we run out a sit" Midorima said as he first entered the Auditorium. The others followed, lastly Akashi but stopped and look at the hooded character in the poster then went in.

"Sei – chan! Everyone! Over here!" Mibuchi called Akashi and the others. They already reserved seats for them. All of them sat beside their teammates.

"Say Muro – chin, how did you know where Kuro – chin's class will perform?" he asked his partner while opening his chips.

"Taiga texted me and I also texted the others, I guess Kuroko – kun texted you guys too, so I didn't text you."

"I see"

"So the Kiseki no Sedai are here along with their teammates." Everyone looked at the person who said it.

"You're Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi's captain and senpai"

"That's right"

"So Kuroko – kun and Kagami – kun invited you guys" Seirin's coach asked and they nod.

"You guys were also invited by Tetsuya and Kagami?"

"Yup, but those two didn't tell us what their role is." She replied.

"Same with us until we saw the poster except only Kagami was in it." Midorima said.

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING EVERYONE, NOW WE WILL START THE PLAY. PLEASE SEAT BACK AND ENJOY OUR SHOW." The class president announced.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

After the class president's announcement, the lights turn on and focus on the stage and the curtains begin to open.

At the stage there were two children (male students) wondering of the woods alone.

"Umm Aki"

"What is it Naru"

"I…I think w…ere lost" he shivered. The other tried to comfort his friend.

"Don't worry Naru, they will search for us if they know that we didn't come back for an hour."

In all a sudden they heard a soft voice singing.

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

Everyone in the auditorium is fascinated with the voice, so tempting that you could draw yourself into it.

Behind the trees, a hooded figure peeked at the children who were absorbed with the voice. Then it suddenly appears and knelt down in front of the children and the two back away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you two." The hooded figure said softly and its voice is more likely a feminine one. Then she stands up and walks towards the woods but stopped and turned back to face the two kids. Then she began to sing.

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

While singing, her figure is walking backward and the children follow her then disappeared after the singing ends and that signals the curtain down for the next scene.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

Still haven't recovered from the alluring voice they heard, everyone spaced out at that moment until they heard the chattering in the next scene. All of them especially the Generation of Miracle wanted to know who the hooded figure with a hypnotizing voice is. _Well, if only they knew who it was. For sure they'll have a heart attack if they discovered it._

Back to the stage, the next scene is focus on the councilors discussing their country's critical situation.

Their meeting lasted for 30 minutes but unbeknown to them a hooded figure eavesdrops on their conversation until they're dismissed. And that is the end of the scene.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

In the next scene, the councilors made an announcement to everyone that they're searching for hunters to slay the witch that resides in the forest. Unfortunately, no one volunteer even if they announce the reward, they know that no one could make it out in the forest alive since it is the witch's territory.

"Does someone said; they need a hunter?"

The characters especially the audience turned to the source of the voice. Standing behind them is none other Kagami wearing his hunter costume.

"Kagamicchi…..." Kise dumbfound as he sees him.

"Wow, Kagamin is completely different if you see him wearing the hunter's costume personally than in poster" Momoi commented.

"He is still Bakagami no matter what costume he wears"

"Dai – chan!" she scolded her childhood friend. "Will you at least stop mocking to the people who you considered funny or humorous?!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever… Watching drama plays would make me asleep and ––" Momoi smash his sports bag on his head.

" **I can let you sleep in the other drama plays but NOT on Tetsu – kun's. And if you're a thick head to listen, I'll tell coach to let you run 100 meters around the gym with bees that has poisonous stings chasing you.** " She threatened him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I won't sleep! I won't sleep! Just don't let me do that training!" he shivered and begged.

"Good"

"I think we have someone that could convince you not skip practice" Imayoshi smirked.

"Shut up"

"Tch! I've never thought that they could groom that red head monkey" Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Aww, Shin – chan is jealous on Kagami – kun's costume"

"I'm not!"

"Either you two shut up or I'll throw pineapples on you!" Miyaji irked.

"It seems our other companions in front us are quite lively. After the play I'll take a picture on Taiga with his costume and show it to Alex."

"For sure Granny would be happy to see it." He munched his chips "But I wonder what Kuro – chin's role is."

"Maybe he'll appear sooner or later, just be patient Atsushi."

"I agree with Himuro, Tetsuya's character will soon make its entrance."

Back to the stage, Kagami felt that he's being insulted by someone from the audience and didn't hear what the other characters saying.

"I would focus on my script than the audience if I were you Kagami – kun." The hooded figure whispered and makes Kagami jolt where he stands and somersaults instead tripped.

Sadly, he ruined the script not to reveal the hooded figure beside him. The other characters winced as they felt the murderous aura of their class president behind the stage. If they won't do something, for sure she's ready to sabotage them.

"So this is what you're planning, humans" the hooded figure suddenly speaks then she chuckles coldly.

"How pathetic, you didn't even know where I exactly live in the forest. And you're hiring some ridiculous seekers to kill me? I bet they didn't even know how to kill me but rather end up becoming my victims when I sang at them."

Without hesitation, Kagami draw his silver coin colored sword and point it to the witch.

"Let me tell you something hag before you escaped and go back to your spooky habitat. I'll make sure that I'll be the one who will kill you."

"You have the courage to speak to me human." She smirked "Will see about that, between us who will be the first to be captured" little by little her figure diminished. "I'll see you soon, pathetic humans."

"She has guts to scare us eh?" he turned to the other characters "She maybe has the magic that could use against us but I think she has some weakness that we could use against her!"

"What weakness do mean?"

"We don't even know what it is"

"Also we're gonna get killed if we find it"

"And how will you kill or capture her? Do you have immunity against her song?"

"You don't need immunity" councilor 7 said "Rather you just don't listen to the song or put some earplug in order not to hear it."

"Will that work?" one person asked.

"What else did the witch use to lure her victims? Animal Traps, Food Trap, Luxury, Live Bait?" councilor 7 said sarcastically.

"O…only her voice" the said person replied. The others took pity on him since the councilor 7 is known for her cold and sharp personality.

"Good to know you have some information about the witch" councilor 7 said and glance at the people "Now that we have one volunteer who else would join?" not for long 20 men volunteer themselves for the hunt.

"Alright hunters group yourselves into 2 or 3, all of you will be given 5 days to search and kill the witch. If your group or one of you presents the witch's corpse to us the reward will increased 10x and you will be given a luxury home with the title and riches belongs to you, only if you done that task." councilor 9 announced.

The hunters' eyes widen as they heard the increased prize especially Kagami. _He is really an idiot if he thinks that he can have that reward to buy 10 feet mountain burgers, he really forgot that this is only a play_. Unknown to him, he is already drooling. He snapped out when he heard another announcement.

"You'll begin the hunt tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

After that, the people went to their own ways as the curtain closes. As they exited on the stage, everyone started to scold the red head. It didn't stop until the president enters the scene.

"P…p…p…r…es…ident l…let m…e ––" the red head winced.

"I didn't expect you have some skills Kagami – kun, not only you, Kuroko – kun too. Even everyone went to flow without following the script. Well that's okay since it didn't mess up the play and the audience like it too. Okay everyone back to the play ASAP!"

Everyone went to their positions and left Kuroko and Kagami.

"I thought I will be murdered" the red head sighed.

"We better not mess up if we don't want that to happen. I'll be going now for my next scene."

"Kuroko"

"What is it Kagami – kun?"

"We better do our best" offering a bump fist.

"Yeah" he returns the bump fist and went to the stage for the next scene. Their class president smiled while watching them.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

In the next scene, Kuroko who still in his hooded figure costume sitting in a wooden chair while arms resting on a wooden table with a candle beside it and his hands is holding a voodoo – like doll.

But it's not only one; there are dozens in front of him, mountains of them.

She smiled at the doll "That red hair human is interesting, he has nerve to talk back on me without fear. He has some use in me but it seems that I need to change my strategy to capture him and eliminate the other pests since he is different than the others."

The audience became envy as he says his script and mostly they wish that they are the hunter so they will hear the witch's soft voice over and over again.

"That the day has already come huh? How fast but its better so I could start my ambition." He placed the doll above the other dolls and stands up "Also they think that my voice is the only weapon to allure them." he added "Well, they got it wrong…" then walks towards the backstage as the curtains close.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The next scene is that the witch hunt has begun. However instead of grouping into threes they just formed into one group except for Kagami who just walk by himself rather than having companions.

And that makes easier for the witch to do her plans.

First, she needs to eliminate the others so no one could interpret her plans. One by one, she lured every hunter to the misty woods and turned them into voodoo – like doll using her other method of allurement.

Her first plan was success and she proceeds to her second and final plan.

"Finally I could play with you, red hair human. We'll see which one of us will be the first to capture each other." She looked at the distance where her victim's direction heading.

Walking for a half hour in the middle of the dense forest and yet, the witch did not appear in front or beside him or sneak on his back.

"Ugghh! This getting harder and harder than I thought, how the hell will I find the witch if they've given me a map with only a visible small part of the forest." He sighed.

"Geez, I wonder if the others already find that hag since it will difficult if they don't, mists are already becoming thicker."

Suddenly he heard a mysterious laughter "Looking for your companions, human?"

"SHOW YOURSELF HAG!" he draw both of his sword.

"Ara, ara, you still had guts to do something against me eh?" she smirked " **Even if you're already in my land.** "

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR HIDE AND SEEK WITCH! UNLESS IF YOU'RE CHICKENED ENOUGH FOR A TOUGH HUNTER LIKE ME!" he proudly proclaimed.

Laughter was heard in stage "Ha! You're more than monkey who just given a task by his master but you have no sense on what you're doing and taking the risk yourself. For me your hunter appearance is just a costume but the truth is you're only an arrogant stupid red head buffoon."

With that the audience laughed on their seats including the Generation of Miracles.

"Hahahaha! I've never heard a girl insulted Kagamicchi like that!"

"He really cracked up! Bakagami's face is priceless!"

"Hmph… Oha – Asa's today prediction said that Leos has the worst day today" he smiled lightly while fixing his glasses.

"M…my stomach hurts! HAHAHAHHAAA! I've never seen a play like this in my whole life" Takao snickered.

"Too bad I haven't brought a video recorder. This is really priceless to see Taiga being embarrassed." Himuro giggled and Murasakibara nods. Same goes with Akashi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't take it anymore! It's too funny especially Bakagami is being insulted." Riko covered her mouth. Hyuuga and the rest of the Seirin team almost roll on the floor.

Of course, that didn't go unnoticed to the red head tiger. The scowl marked on his face as he heard them laugh, not only them, even his classmates at the backstage enjoys it.

" _DAMN YOU KUROKO! I'LL NOT GONNA LET YOU SLIP THIS TIME._ " He furiously mused. _Teheheeheheheeehh, I love this part ~denasu~_

/8\

(Kagami: you're one sadist author. You really like insulting me)

 _Why, thank you for the compliment for the second time… ~lero~ But don't worry in some of my future fanfiction, you'll receive a little insulted. Thus, less tortures ~denasu~_

(Kagami: Kami – sama, please have mercy on me)

/8\

"Hmmm… it seems that the audience enjoying this." The witch teased.

Thick marks are shown around his head and he thoughtlessly grabbed the witch where she hides. Unfortunately, when he pulled the hood it tore apart and revealed the true form of the witch when she tripped on the stage. _He is really bakagami after all._

"That revelation wasn't supposed to occur yet since this part is where the witch will charm the hunter!" One officer troubled.

"U…..u…m m….i….i…n…n…a…" one classmate shivered "P….president i…is r…ready to went o…on r…ramp…page" everybody in the backstage embrace themselves as they saw the dark bloodcurdling atmosphere surrounding their class president. " _Have a happy death Bakagami/Bakagami – kun_ " they mused.

But suddenly her frightening aura subdue when she notices the reactions of the audience.

"Umm… P…president?" one officer bravely approached her.

"Keh, it looks like I'm going to let him slip this time"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" the president pointed to the audience. "I… I see"

"Well then, it's up to them if they continue to follow the script or not as long as they please the audience and not to mess up the play."

"Is it okay with you president?"

"Don't worry about them, I believe in those two." She smiled.

"Same with me and everyone else too"

Back to the stage, Kagami just realize his mistakes. He inwardly panicked but he'll settle it later because if he made another mistake for sure he will be killed.

Kuroko stand up and fixed himself then looked at the audience with a poker face. Everyone were stunned by his Goddess – like beauty especially his teammates and the Generation of Miracles and their teammates too.

"K…kurokocchi is the witch? He's so beautiful…" Kise was unable to take a breath with the blush on his face when he sees Kuroko.

"I have seen a Goddess" same goes with Moriyama.

"T…t…tetsu – kun he's, he's, he's w…w…we…wearing a sexy gown costume! KYYAAAAA!" she immediately fainted.

"Holy Goddess! Tetsu's wearing a sexy gown costume! It, it, it fits him, he's so sexy" Aomine almost drooled.

"He's so lovely in his costume, it suits him" Imayoshi compliment.

"Wow! Kuroko – kun is like a Goddess!" Takao widen his eyes.

"I've never thought that he could be this beautiful" Midorima mumbled while tries to hide his blush.

"Is Shin – chan admiring his beauty?"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"There you go again, stop being a Tsundere."

"I'm not!" he turned at the side to hide the redness of his face.

"He has an exceptional beauty ya know" Takao set his eyes on Kuroko while Midorima scowled.

"Kuro – chin… he…looks like a… vanilla flavored ice cream with vanilla cotton candy…" Murasakibara stopped eating his chips.

"They really transformed them into an unimaginable characters especially Kuroko – kun; he really has a Divine Beauty." Himuro eyed Kuroko.

"Sei – chan! You've never told me that your former teammate has a beauty of a Goddess!" Mibuchi astonished with hearts surrounding him.

"He's look like a girl rather than a guy! That's unbelievable!" Nebuya startled.

"But he's cute!" Mibuchi butt in.

"And beautiful too" same goes with Hayama.

Though, Mayuzumi can be passive however he tried to compose himself hiding his blushing face like the others but goes noticeable. He just sighed since he knows that there are others things that can't be denied.

"I've never thought that you could be this beautiful, Kuroko Tetsuya" he smiled at the teal head.

As for Akashi, his reaction is the same as the others but there's is only a little difference. He looked at Kuroko desirously like he wants to claim him. Of course, he's Kuroko's boyfriend and lover after all. He looked at the others especially Kagami with a menacing aura then glanced at Kuroko sweetly.

"I desire you my love, you're so beautiful today." Akashi looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko suddenly blushed when he feel that Akashi said something, he looked to the red head captain's direction. Akashi saw Kuroko looking at him and give him a wink, with that Kuroko blushed even more, much to Akashi's amusement. He really enjoys teasing Kuroko. _He so cute when teased by Akashi…_ (^_^)

Suddenly Kagami draw and points his silver sword to Kuroko that indicates him to continue the play.

"So this is your true form or rather another sort of disguise to hide your ugly wretched face" he said sarcastically.

"I maybe a hundred year older but my youth will never degenerate" the other replied while waving his wig then said

"Because _I'm immortal_ " Well this act made Kagami irked and blushed while some audiences were mesmerized.

"I really don't know if I'm going to believe you or not"

"Oh you still think that my age is a misconception? Then think again of the victims that was lost in my forest, stupid brat" the witch spat.

"You really want me to kill you now do you?"

"As if you **can** kill me that is…"

The red head grunted while the other smiled victoriously then suddenly she throws a sack on him and he immediately catches it.

"What the heck is this?"

"Why won't you see it for yourself?"

He opened it and saw dozens of voodoo dolls. "WHAT THE HELL! Are you thinking that I'm a girl or what?!"

"Oh my, I thought you're looking for your companions but I really didn't expect you want to play dolls." Kuroko giggles as the audience laughs and for Kagami who's trying to control his temper to prevent his class president's wrath from rising.

"Tch! As if I want to play with these creepy toys!" he kicked the sack and the dolls scattered in the stage.

"You know….. It's rude to kick and disregard **your** companions no matter what they look like…" Kuroko set a dark smile on his face.

"W…what d…d…do you mean by that?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you thatall of thisvoodoo – like dolls are my victims including the people in the past decades." he pointed every doll scattered on the stage "And that includes your companions too" Kagami paled when he heard it.

"How did you ––"

"If you're thinking that my voice is the only thing that could allure them, well you're definitely wrong. I also create potions that could create hallucinations when you smell or taste it."

"So the information of the council that given to us is ––"

"It's only partial" then he laughs sadistically "Humans, you're really indeed foolish, risking yourself for some uncertain things without thinking its outcome just to taste the reward of luxury if you success." He walks around Kagami "But when a critical situation comes in…" He stopped walking and giggles sadistically "you run off like a fraidy – cat."

He stopped in front of Kagami while his back facing the other. "How shameful and disgusting that makes me puke, they're all the same" then he face the red head and lean closer to him "Except you, although you're foolish as them but I saw no fear on you when you step in my forest."

Kagami flushed when Kuroko stepped closer to him.

" _Damn it! Control yourself Kagami! Don't look at his baby sky blue eyes, flawless white skin, cherry rose lips, silky sky blue hair, Goddess figure_ –––– _What the hell! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why I'm thinking those stuffs?_ " he inwardly fighting himself, unknown to him, he was already blushing like a red tomato.

Some of the audience is ready to kill the red head anytime especially the Kiseki no Sedai's captain who's snipping his bloody red scissors.

" **I'll stab his eyes and cut his limbs if he steals my Tetsuya** " a thick dark aura surrounds him, scaring his companions and other audience. _Ooohhh, I'm gonna love this part ~lero~…._

/8\

(Kagami: What the HELL? You really want me to die early, do you?)

 _Well… yes and no ~denasu~ :3_

/8\

Kagami flinch when he felt a pair of deadly eyes staring at him. When he looked at the audience, he saw Akashi looking at him darkly. That doesn't goes unnoticed by Kuroko, he sighed since he knows that his lover is **very** ( _I think the preferred term is_ **extremely** ) possessive of him.

He began to sing.

 _Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

Kagami was surprised when Kuroko began to sing but realized that he MUST continue the play.

"If you're thinking that I'll listen to your eerie voice then you've got the wrong the victim to lure off!"

"How persistent of you but we'll see if you can escape my other method of allurement" he pulls his hood and reveal a huge glass tube with a light green liquid on it. Before he splash it to Kagami, the red head grabbed and throw the tube to the wall of the stage and breaks into pieces.

Kagami went in a grim expression of what he did while Kuroko sighed.

"Bakagami" his president shook her head while his classmates' just facepalmed at the backstage.

"Well done bakagami – kun, that's the 3rd tube you broke since our class borrowed those 100 ml test tube from the science club and we'll going to pay 700 yen for each of it." Kuroko whispered while looking at the shattered test tube.

"I'll pay for it okay but first we need to finish this play before class president slaughter us" Kagami gossiped with vex.

"Ha! Is that all what you've got hag?" he smiled victoriously but notice that the witch didn't show any frustration

"I guess I've no choice but to use it eh?" his dark sweet smile made the red head flinched.

He step closer to the red head and whispered "Kagami – kun you'll act that like you're preventing yourself being controlled when I start singing."

"Ah, got it…" the other replied quietly.

Then Kuroko place his hand on Kagami's face and caress it towards the back of his hair. Once again, the some of the audience emitting a murderous aura around them and for Akashi…

/8\

 _You better prepare yourself Kagami because Akashi will surely make you as his target board_

/8\

He broke his scissors using his left hand only. _Holy Board of Targets! That's absurd! No one could do that, he's really not human_.

Again he felt the menacing stares of some audience including the Generation of Miracles but didn't mind it. He mused while blushing " _K…kuroko you better hurry up and finish your acting before I_ –––" But suddenly he felt someone pulled some of his hair.

"ITAI!" he stepped backwards but tripped off and land on the floor.

"My, your hair is so slimy, did you salivate it?" Kuroko rubs the yanked hair using his pointing and thumb finger.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, YOU CREEPY HAG! I would never do that to my own hair! Also…" he stands up and yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU YANKED SOME OF IT!" while rubbing the yank portion of his hair.

But instead of answering him, the witch place the hair strands in her palm and closed by the other then held it straight her shoulders and below her chin.

"I'll show you the **true power** of my voice" he said then began to sing.

 _Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

Kagami fall on his knees and clutch his head "W…what is g…going…g o…o…on…n? W…why is…s it that I f…fe…l…t bei…ing abs…sorb?"

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows._

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed and kneeled on the floor while gripping his head.

"Awe does it hurts?" he stared coldly and sadistically at the red head. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I bet you're the first to hear this."

"W…what are y…yo…o…u b…bab…bling ab…out?"

"I've explain to you the methods that I use to lure my victims, right?"

"A…ANS…SWER M…ME D…DIRECTLY, YOU DAMN H…AG!"

"So offensive and straight to the point huh… Fine then, I have more than two methods of allurement but I'll never tell you what it is because those methods are too simple." She looked at him blankly "Also do you know that my voice that I use to my victims is only a phony?"

"What d…do you me…an that yo…ur voice is o…only a pho…ny?"

"I'm referring to its partial power however it's **true** purpose is to control my victim's body and soul but it depends who I will choose to become my puppet."

"A…and you c…choose me?"

"Yes and my reason is that you're different from the other humans I've seen roaming around my forest. Also even if my chosen victim doesn't have 5 senses as long as I've got something that belongs to him/her, I can control him/her when I began to sing." He explained then continued his song.

 _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows_

 _Weep not poor children, for life is this way,_

 _Murdering beauty and passions_

The hunter tried his best to fight back but the song is lulling him to give in.

 _Hush now dear children, it must be this way,_

 _To weary of life and deceptions_

 _Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the quiet_

And unfortunately, he gave in.

 _Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows._

The witch offers her hand to the hunter and he accepts it then kneels down in front of the witch and she smiled triumphantly "Don't worry I'll take care of you from now on, my puppet…"

Then that's the signal to turn off the stage light and move down the curtains for the next scene.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

As they went the backstage, their president was giving instructions to their classmates for the next scene.

Kagami immediately approached her and apologized "I'm really sorry president but don't worry I'll –––"

"You did well Kagami – kun and Kuroko – kun, even though you ruined the script. Plus, our audience seems to enjoy the play despite of their several reactions especially when Kuroko – kun is insulting and seducing Kagami – kun."

Then red head flinched.

"Umm… President, I think seducing is not the term of what I've acting earlier…"

"Oh, is that so…"

"Yes except insulting"

"HEY!"

She giggled "Alright that's enough now Kagami – kun and Kuroko – kun."

"President!" one officer called. "The next scene is about to start!"

"Be ready for the next scene and do your best, both of you"

"Yes President"

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The next scene is that councilor 3, 7 and 9 at the councilor hall while the others are busy somewhere in their own business. They heard a knock from the door and councilor 9 opened it.

"You…. You're one of the hunters we hired to kill the witch" councilor 9 said.

"Yes I am"

"Where are the others?" councilor 3 questioned.

"They're… They're gone, the witch outwitted them and I'm the only one who escaped from her murderous traps."

"I see, so she knew our plan all along?" councilor 7 said and the hunter nods.

"But I know where she lives"

"What! How did you get that information?" councilor 9 bewilder.

"While escaping I passed by a cabin surrounded by thick trees and I could guess that it's the witch's home. I also heard some screams in that cabin probably some of the victims she spared."

"What! There are some survivors?" councilor 3 exclaimed.

"Yes and I sent some guards to fetched who escaped the witch"

"Good but do the guards know where they are?" councilor 9 query.

"Yes, I told them where they're hiding"

"Alright let's move before everything is too late" councilor 7 said.

"Wait"

"What is it?" councilor 9 replied.

"Where are the other councilors?"

"Tch! Just let them laze on their asses since they rely on you, hunters, to slay the witch. Although the info we've given you is incomplete." Councilor 3 spat.

"We better hurry now before the witch knows that her victims escaped" councilor 7 called and the others nod. Unknown to them, the hunter smiled deviously.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The next scene is that they found the cabin of the witch. Councilor 3 step on something that is soft on the ground. When he looked at it he saw voodoo – like doll.

"What is this weird doll doing here?"

"It seems that they've become her victim" the hunter pointed the other dolls on the ground.

"You mean these dolls are ––"

"Yes, she allures them and turned them into these dolls but it seems that these dolls are newly created." He sighed "I think these are the guards I sent to search the victims"

"Shit! Another victims!" the frustrated councilor 3 kicked the tree.

"Enough! There's no time for our infuriation, we have some victims to rescue in that cabin" councilor 9 said.

"Exactly, here's the plan, 3 of us councilors, you hunter and 2 guards will go to the cabin while the rest of you secure the whole cabin in case the witch will try to escape, understood?" councilor 7 announced.

"Yes councilor"

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

Next scene is the 6 of them were inside the cabin while the others are outside. Unknown to them, a huge surprise awaits them.

"This house is so spooky" one guard said.

"Obviously IT IS the witch's house" councilor 3 replied.

"Something is wrong" councilor 7 doubted.

"What do you mean?" councilor 3 puzzled.

"Why is it the witch didn't appear to us since she could detect the presence of intruders in her house? Unless ––" councilor 9 didn't finish when they heard someone fell on the floor.

When they turned back to see it, they saw the hunter knock the two guards.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" councilor 3 yelled.

"Master I brought them as you wish"

"You did well my puppet" the 3 councilors turn to the source of the voice, their eyes land to the dark corner of the cabin.

"Why wouldn't you show yourself to us witch?" councilor 7 coldly assert.

"How callous of you as a guest to greet the host of the house" Kuroko lighted the candle on the table revealing his true form and made the councilors shock.

"You… You're the witch!?" councilor 3 perplexed.

"A maiden?" councilor 9 was stunned.

"If you two done drooling on her form, then assist me on capturing her" councilor 7 irked and the other councilors snapped out and nod.

"And how will you do that?"

"GUARDS! BREAK THE DOOR AND CAPTURE THE WITCH!" councilor 7 called out but no response.

"What the hell? They didn't hear you?" councilor 3 puzzled.

"That's impossible; my voice is loud enough to be heard by anyone."

"What did you do to them?" councilor 9 coldly asked.

"Oh don't worry; I didn't turn them into dolls since my house is already full of them." He turned to councilor 7 "And to answer your question; I activate my cabin's barrier so they won't hear anything, also you can't get out unless I deactivate it."

"What do want with us? And why did you let your bodyguard fetch us instead of you visit us? And where are the other ––––" she look around the cabin and didn't saw a person or people nor heard a scream "So this is your plan all along; to capture us?" councilor 7 asked.

"Yes and to answer your second question; it's because I'll gain the attention of the people and **I hate it** " they flinched when they saw the witch's change of mood.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you besides I've got interested on you three" he looked at councilor 7, 9 and 3. "It's a good thing that the others didn't come since they're similar those cowards that I turned into dolls."

"Master" Kagami handed 3 hair strands to Kuroko.

"Those are ––" councilor 9 jolted.

"Your hair strands, while we're talking, I inwardly order my hunter to take some of your hairs." He looked at them darkly " **I'll show you true power of my voice** " then he began to sing.

Little by little, every rhythm of the song gave them pain and made them give in and controlled by the witch.

"Master, we're ready whenever you command" councilor 7 along with 3, 9 and Kagami knelt down on Kuroko.

"Let's begin to conquer the village and turn the people into dolls but spare some because they might be useful." And that signals for the next scene.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

In the next scene, they came out of the cabin and the guards who are waiting outside were shocked when they notice the witch beside them. Before they utter a word, the witch blows a purple powder on them. After several seconds, all of them were controlled by the witch but they are below than Kagami and the 3 councilors because they can also be commanded by the witch's puppets.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

After the previous scene, the next act occurs in the councilor hall where the other councilors waiting for their companions.

"Heh! I bet those money – hungry dogs didn't make it out alive in the forest." Councilor 4 scathed.

"I would say the same" councilor 5 said.

"Where are those three? It's quite odd for them to be late since they're the earliest to arrive here." Councilor 8 questioned.

Suddenly they heard some noises outside and the door opened. The other 3 councilors arrived.

"It's rare for you 3 to be late. Where have you been?" councilor 1 sternly asked.

"They fetch me and bring me here to **take over** this land" the 3 councilors step aside and reveal the hooded figure behind them. The others were shocked of what they saw.

"Hmmm….. So this is the councilor hall huh… Too small and has a boring design" the witch look around then glanced at the other councilors and smirked "But I'll change this unpleasant hall after I claim this country" she removed her hood ( _It is still the hood he use before but he carefully hold the torn side to prevent it from falling_ ) and reveal her true form which made the other councilor gasped. All of them stared and mesmerized her beauty.

"You know your stares and drools on me are **sordid and makes me spew**." She darkly stated.

"Is this your true form or rather a skin to hide your disgusting form?" councilor 4 affronted. Suddenly Kagami launched at him draws his two swords and pointed it on his neck.

"What is the meaning of this hunter? You're suppose to kill the witch not attack councilor 4!" councilor 5 yelled.

"And why my minion would that?" she tilted her head.

"Minion? What do you mean by that?" councilor 8 asked.

"Hunter, councilor 3, 7 and 9 and the other guards that came along in my forest earlier has become my servant and slave. Well a little exception for the others whom I turned into a doll" she put her pointing finger on her chin while rolling her eyes.

"Councilor 3, 7 and 9 along with the other guards and the hunter who survived are already controlled by you? How is that poss –––" councilor 1 puzzled.

" **I don't have time to explain the methods I used to lure my victims to a haughty scumbags like you.** " The witch coldly spat and slur.

"How dare you insulted the council's morality!" councilor 1 screeched.

"Morality? You people have that!?" she sinisterly laughs and the characters even the audience except Akashi of course, who was fascinated by his lover's acting, are shivering in fear. " **Don't be so reasonable you foolish braggarts! Your positions as councilors only masked your cowardliness because you have the power to command the lower people.** " Then she stared at them darkly " **I'll show you what is real power is** "

Everyone including the Generation of Miracles felt a spine – chilling sensation around them.

"K…kuro…kocchi can be sc…cary sometimes" Kise shivered.

"I really don't want to see Tetsu in **that** mode again" same goes with Aomine.

Midorima and Murasakibara kept quiet but grimace and shudder when they recall what Aomine said. The others were confused at their reactions.

Akashi, on the other hand, smirked at them. He knows that **his** Tetsuya can be frightening as him. And that is one of the reasons he fell and become obsessed with Kuroko.

Back to stage, everyone is still on the shock and hasn't recovered yet. Not only them even their classmates at the backstage have same reaction as them.

"I've never thought Kuroko – kun has this side" their president daze amusingly.

"Me either, I thought he was just a quiet and polite guy." One officer said.

"Well, I don't about mind about that because he's cute with it" their president cat smirked while the others sweatdropped.

On the stage, they still unable to move until Kuroko broke the silence.

"Councilor 3, 7 and 9 you know what to do with them and hunter, follow me." She left with the hunter and leave the 3 councilors with the others.

"GUARDS! SEIZED THESE INSOLENTS FOR OFFENSING OUR MASTER!" councilor 3 commanded.

"You can arrest us! We are the –––" councilor 4 yelled.

" **One more sound that will came out on your mouth; I'll rip your throat.** " Councilor 9 throws a knife on towards councilor's 4 neck level; fortunately it didn't pierce in the neck. ( _Please don't think it is a real knife okay, this only a play_ )

All of them keep quiet until they heard screams.

"W…what is happening out there?!" councilor 2 frissons.

"It seems that master has started her plan" councilor 7 said with a slight smile.

"What plan?!" councilor 4 spat.

"We have no intentions of telling you" councilor 7 frostily said then she pulled off something on her pocket.

"Mistress gave us a task on what to do to all of you here." She opened the white pouch and pours the orange powder on her palms.

"What task did she left on you?" councilor 8 asked.

"That tasked is…" she looked at them darkly " **To** **eliminate the councilors** " she blow the powder and the councilors turned into dolls ( _actually when the time that the characters turn into dolls the stage lights turned off before they put the dolls on their position_ ). "Also, Mistress said that your positions are too high for people like you."

And that's cue to the last scene.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

The last scene is after the witch turn some people into dolls and others become slave. She and the hunter returned to the councilor hall.

"Well done, my puppets…" she said and they nodded.

"Master, what are we going to do next?" the hunter asked.

"Patience my dear puppet" she walked towards farthest the chair where councilor 1 sits. "First, all of you will **clean** the mess in our new territory" she tossed the doll on the other chair and sit "Second, all of you will train those slaves to become our pawn, retinue and legionnaire. And lastly, as soon as they're ready, inform me immediately because we're gonna start our next domination." She smiled grimly but vanished shortly.

"Bring these dummies along with the other dummies and place them where they belong then start cleaning the muddle in our new domain" she menacingly stared at them " **Don't stop until it's done, understood?** "

The characters winced and shivered, especially Kagami who never thought of his shadow's dark side. " _I've never expect him to be this scary. I really felt my spine froze in fear._ "

"Y…yes Master/Mistress"

"All of you better start now, dismiss" she send them away to do their assignment.

The other characters that include Kagami left on the stage leaving Kuroko on his last script.

"Humans… I really enjoy toying with you especially my four puppets." She placed her pointing finger on her chin. "Maybe I'll add more; it's too boring if I have less and commanding them like a maid or dog. I rather see them opposing and battling each other." She laughed sinisterly and made the audience and the characters at the backstage stage shivered.

"T…this is g…go…ing to far! KUROKOCCHI PLEASE GO BACK TO THE KUROKOCCHI WE KNEW!" Kise wailed.

"Idiot! He's only portraying his character!" Kasamatsu smack the blond idiot.

"B…b…b…but senpai! I only love his Goddess costume and character not the –––"

"SHUP UP YOU STUPID BLONDIE! YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING!" he kicked the whining blond head.

"Heh, that serves him right. Such a bothersome." he grinned.

"Dai – chan! Have some pity on Ki – chan!"

"Whatever"

Momoi just sighed on Aomine and their other companion's unsympathetic attitude towards Kise as some of the audience stared and scold them.

Back on the stage, Kuroko inwardly lament on Kise's behavior.

" **Blood, Murder, Death, Darkness and other evil things that reside in every human being will become my amusement on playing them** " she stands and touch her throat " **Because I have this power to manipulate them.** " Then she starts singing.

 _Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows._

As the song ends, the curtains were put down and the stage lights turned off. The audience spaced out for a second then a loud applause at the stage performance.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

On the backstage, everyone overjoyed when their class president told them that their class were nominated by the jury to the top 5 best class performance.

"Later at 6 PM, they'll announce the best class performance this year and they'll reward the people who did well in the class performance sooo…." She gazed directly to the duo. "Don't remove your costumes yet!"

"But president, my body is itching with these clothes!" Kagami complained.

"It is a total humiliation if I expose myself in this appearance" Kuroko said grimly. "No thanks to you, Bakagami – kun"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME?"

"If you didn't tear off my hood, I would probably hide this unforgettable embarrassment."

"Alright, alright my fault okay! Geez! I'll protect you from those bastards if they do something to you"

"Okay then Kagami – kun, thank you for being my bodyguard"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT I'LL BECOME YOUR BODYGUARD!"

"Will you two knock it off for a second!" the duo turned at her and she sighed "Okay everyone, since the announcement will held at 6 PM, you can walk around the school and enjoy the festival with your friends. Let's meet at the stadium at 5:55 PM" the she looked at them darkly " **Also don't be late and try to removed you're costumes, got it**?"

Everyone shivered and nodded "Yes President"

"Dismissed" And all of them went on their own way.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

"Geeez, we still have 3 hours before the announcement" Kagami exited first at the backside of the auditorium.

"2 hours, 48 minutes, 11 seconds and 7 mini – seconds, Kagami – kun" Kuroko followed after him.

"What are you, a calculator, a robot or something?!"

"I only subtract the numbers Kagami – kun"

"Sheeesh whatever" he glanced at the teal head "Hey, are you okay with those heels?"

"Sort off, it's only one inch high"

They continue to walk until they encounter familiar people.

"Sup!"

"Domo"

Kise unable to resist, he dash towards Kuroko and cuddled him "Kurokocchi! You're so beautiful today! Please date with me!" he rubbed his face against the teal head.

"Please get off on me Kise – kun, you're so heavy" the teal head tried to push the blond head.

"I still want to date you even if you're mean to ––– OUCH!" he jabbed Kise since it's his only option. "You're so cruel Kurokocchi!"

"That's because you keep harassing him, idiot."

"I'm not harassing him Midorimacchi!"

"Yes you are!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise again.

"Awe, Shin – chan does care on Kuroko – kun" he glanced at the teal head. "Hello"

"Hello Takao – kun"

"You look gorgeous in your costume" he place his left hand on Kuroko's waist while his right hand hold the other's left hand.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course, what else it would be?"

"I consider my appearance as a humiliation"

"Is it because you were dressed as a girl?"

"Yes"

"But you look good ya know!"

"Heh, no matter how you convince him that, he'll totally say the opposite." Kagami pulled Kuroko away from Takao and ruffled his wig.

"Kagami – kun you're ruining my hair"

"Your wig you mean"

"It's still the same"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Ne, Kuroko – kun" he slam one arm on the teal head. "Do you know that Shin – chan admire your appearance?"

"I don't think Midorima – kun will say something like that" he answered with a blank face.

"He's just a Tsundere but he really said t –––– ITAIIIII! Shin – chan that hurts!" the megane whack the hawk eye user.

"Stop telling your senseless lies to Kuroko!" then he looked at the teal head.

"Hello there Midorima – kun"

"Kuroko"

"Shin – chan say it that you ––––"

"Whatever baloney you're saying, I'm only giving his lucky item today" Midorima handed Kuroko a white ribbon with curl at its ends.

"Thank you, Midorima – kun"

"Ne, ne, ne Kuroko – kun can I borrow it for a while?" he eagerly asked with sparkling eyes.

"…Sure" Kuroko gave it to Takao.

The hawk eye user immediately went at back of the teal head. "Stay still and don't move okay"

"What are you gonna do?"

Instead of answering Kuroko, Takao knit the ribbon at the white rose on Kuroko's head.

"There it's done. Sugoi! It fits on you! I'll picture it as a remembrance." He took out his phone and started to take pictures.

"I'll take some too. This is a rare opportunity to see his transformed beauty" Moriyama followed.

"~I want to picture him too ssu~" same goes with Kise who immediately escape in his senpai's kicking.

Kuroko mentally sighed and glanced darkly at Kagami who flinched at his stare. Midorima grabs his phone and quickly snapshot Kuroko without being annoyed by Takao unfortunately it was easily notice by the hawk eye user.

" TETSU – KUUUUN " Momoi hastily dash towards Kuroko and unconsciously crushed and step on Kise and Moriyama except Takao, who immediately escape and sprint towards Midorima.

"Shin – chan you're so sly on taking photos"

"Wha ––– You saw ––– Tch! Just shut up about this." He scowled and flushed while the other snickers.

"Tetsu – kun you're so ––– WAH!" Aomine drag her away while hugging Kuroko. "DAI – CHAN!"

Aomine ignore her and stare at Kuroko's fake foams. "If only you're girl, this could –––" without hesitation, Kuroko uses his Ignite Pass Kai on the tanned teen's face and fly towards the trash bin.

"THAT HURTS TETSU!" he yelled while rubbing his head and face.

He was about to stand, a medium – size black scissor fly at his direction. He quickly lowered his head and the scissors slit some of his hair and puncture at the trash bin. Everyone including him except Akashi paled. ( _Well, Kaijo and Shutoku was the first one to saw the duo and Touou then Rakuzan was only 30 steps behind the two team_ )

Kuroko walk towards him and he shivered. "W…w…wait, Don't kill me Tetsu! I swear I won't –––"

" **You better be Aomine – kun"** He said coldly then grabbed the scissors and pulled it. " **I'll cut your tongue and eyes if you don't.** " the tanned teen nods in frisson.

/8\

 _Teeeeheheeehhehheee…. It seems that Bakagami – kun has already found his another version, well, except that he's called Ahomine – kun. ~lero~_

(Kagami and Aomine: Hey!)

/8\

"So this is what they're referring earlier" Imayoshi smirked.

"I would say yes" Otsubo agreed.

"WHERE THE UNDERGROUND DID YOU GET THAT HUGE DEADLY DOUBLE – BLADE WEAPON?!" Kagami fumed.

"I borrow this from our class materials just in case of emergency"

"And you bring it with you?! What are you, a psychopath?"

" **Why? Do you want to be my first victim Kagami – kun?** " he smirk sadistically earning a fright from the others.

"Sei – chan, I thought Kuroko – chan is polite" Mibuchi whispered to Akashi.

"Yes except if he is vexed"

"Say, that your lazy perverted ganguro ex – teammate and Seirin's monkey ace dunker pissed him off." Nebuya said.

Aomine and Kagami irked when they heard it.

"And you're the one who taught him on how to throw scissors, am I correct?" Mayuzumi blurt out.

"Perceptive as Tetsuya, Chihiro"

"WHAT?! You taught him that!?" the shocked three Rakuzan players bellowed.

" **I'll rip out your voice box if you three yell again at me** " he threaten the trio and they nod while the other sighs.

"Idiots…" Mayuzumi muttered.

"~Hello~" a lazy tone greets at the tense atmosphere.

"Atsushi, where have you been?" Akashi asked.

"~my team and I went out to buy snacks~" he replied then approached the teal teen. "~Hello Kuro – chin~" he stepped 5 inch closer "~you look tasty today~" the other irked.

"Gomen, gomen. Here" Murasakibara gave Kuroko a vanilla candy.

"Thank you, Murasakibara - kun" he accepts and ate it. "It's good"

"~Glad you like it~" he ruffled the teal teen's hair.

"Please stop it" he looked at the giant blankly.

"~I don't want to, it's so fluffy~"

"Now, now Atsushi don't ruin Kuroko – kun's hair" Himuro tell off Murasakibara who immediately stopped and pouted.

"But Muro – chin –––"

"Here" he gave the giant a snack to stop whining.

"Thanks Muro – chin"

"Thank you, Himuro – kun"

"No problem Kuroko – kun"

"Umm… " Kuroko peeked at Himuro's right side.

"Hmm… Is there something wrong?"

"What with the commotion behind you Himuro – kun?"

Himuro turned back and saw Fukui and Lui head – butt and lock down Okamura on the ground.

"Don't mind us, we just playing on him" Fukui said.

"Its rude if do that to your teammate" Kuroko tilted his head and make the two blushed and caught off guard when Okamura stand up.

"Kuroko – kun is so polite and kind." Okamura crocodile tears of joy.

"Oi, oi captain don't scare the kid" Fukui brash.

"Your creepy jawbone and hairstyle is enough to startle him" Liu slurred and that makes Okamura blubber.

"Are they always like that Himuro – kun?"

"Yes" he looked at Kuroko then takes his right hand and kissed it. " _Your beauty is so mysterious that makes it more intoxicating…_ " he said it in English.

"… _Thank you…_ " the other replied in English with an impassive face.

Although Akashi has no sign of ire expression but he was holding his anger. _Well that started when Kise and Takao, now Himuro then Mayuzumi and later Mibuchi touched_ _ **his**_ _Tetsuya_. _Prediction of his great emperor's eye that is…_

"You know your hidden beauty captivates everyone" Mayuzumi whispered at Kuroko. The teal head turned and faced the ash head phantom.

"And that includes me…" his right hand lifted the chin of the teal teen. Their face was few meters close.

"Mayu – chan don't be too nifty!" Mibuchi pulled Kuroko towards him and cuddles teal head. _Oh great! I'm making Kuroko as tug – of – war and pillow to them… Geez, I hope he'll alright at the end of my story… denasu~_ (T_T)

"Umm… Mibuchi – kun…"

"Awww, you're so cute and pretty Kuroko – chan…" he fondly rubbed his face to the other then looked at him sweetly "Ne, can I call you Te – chan?"

Before the teal teen could answer, he felt a pair of arms in his waist and lifted him. When he looked on owner of those hands, he found himself carried in bride style by the purple giant.

"M…murasakibara – kun, put me down"

"Okay~" he walked towards the direction where Akashi is standing then he handed Kuroko to him.

"Akashi – kun" Kuroko said while holding himself on Akashi's shoulder.

"What did I tell you when calling my name, dear T ~ e ~ t ~ s ~ u ~ y ~ a" Akashi leaned closer almost kissing Kuroko, thus making the other flushed.

"S…sei – kun" he mumbled while blushing.

"What is it my beloved?" he whispered to the other then lick his neck desirously in which the teal head's blush become redder.

"C…can you… nngghh… put me down, plea… mmphh… please" he said between his quiet moans.

"Okay" that makes the other sigh "Only after I put you to bed later…" he murmur with a smirk, totally embarrassing the teal head.

"Seijuro" he said coldly and looked very vex but blushing every time Akashi enjoys teasing him.

"There's no need to angry my love" he chuckled and put the teal head down.

"Since when you two became intimidating" Riko Aida blurt out while the Seirin team is behind her. Everyone was surprised on that except some who already knows their relationship.

"Coach, minna –san…"

"Oh well, I won't ask if that's too personal for you. Anyways I congratulate your class performance and you look good on your costume"

"Thank you coach"

"Kuroko, you look like a Goddess! Ah! My Goddess –––" Hyuuga clout Izuki on the head.

"SHUT UP AND STOP SPREADING YOUR STUPID PUNS"

"You look so dazzling Kuroko!" Koganei extolled "Mitobe says same too…"

"Thank you senpai"

"The costume suits you well Kuroko" Kiyoshi pats Kuroko's head "Everyone would think that you're a girl" he grinned while the other scowled.

"That's not nice for a guy being called a girl" he said icily.

"Now, now I'm just ––––" the teal head's glare became colder and made him recoiled. "O…okay I'll not say it, just don't be angry alright…" he sighed when the other pacify.

"If you guys done with your chitchat, let's go out and grab something to eat. I'M ALREADY STARVING!" Kagami growled.

"Eat yourself Bakagami"

"What was that Ahomine!"

The two idiots glared each other then back away when a medium – size black scissor passed between them.

"I'll be the one to roast both you if you don't stop your idiotic squabbles" Akashi smirked. _Everybody knows what it means…_

"When did you get the scissors from me Sei?"

"While you're talking to your teammates"

"I see…" he started to walk but tripped since he was not used wearing heels.

"You should walk slowly if you wearing heels" Mayuzumi manage to catch him.

"Thank you Mayuzumi – senpai"

"You're welcome." he helped the teal head stand up "But why did you start to walk?"

"I was just going to get the scissors and return it to my classmate."

"There's no need for that" Kagami butt in while holding the scissors. "I'll be the one to give it to president because I don't want YOU carrying this thing around!"

"Is that so… then thank you for being my bodyguard Kagami – kun"

"I'M NOT YOUR BODYGUARD DAMN IT!"

"Shall we enjoy the festival Sei" he ignored the red tiger.

"Of course, let's go" he place his right hand around the teal head's waist as they walk.

"We'll meet at you at the stadium later Kagami – kun, minna…"

"Sure" he turned to the red head captain "Akashi watched over Kuroko"

"Of course Kagami, I won't easily let him go or let someone steal him away from me"

"Okay, okay, okay I get it. Take your time now" their figure diminished as they walk further.

"Geez, those two are one intimidating couple" Kagami sighed.

"They're already like that since middle school" Aomine said.

"Couple?" Everyone puzzled.

"What? You guys didn't know?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Even you?" Aomine asked Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi.

"I already know that Aka – chin and Kuro – chin is having a relationship, Mine – chin, Kaga – chin."

"Same goes with me when Akashi is talking with Kuroko. His mood his completely different when he is with him and he always call Kuroko any affectionate names, so I already confirmed it" Mayuzumi said.

"So… you're saying those two are ––––" Riko asked.

"Kuroko is Akashi's boyfriend and lover dammit!" Kagami vexed his dense companions.

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _._

 _1_

"WHAT!" All of them shouted in unison.

"Geeez! Isn't that obvious to you?!" Aomine nagged.

"I've never thought that all of you could be so dense, especially from his former and current teammates with the exception for the three." Mayuzumi glanced at the navy blue ganguro, purple giant and red head tiger.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI WAS ALREADY TAKEN!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT/ANNOYING BLOND!" Kagami and Aomine pounce and beat Kise while the others froze when they heard the revelation.

Not for long, they went out to enjoy the festival.

Akashi and Kuroko enjoyed their solo moments after they left them and buy a vanilla flavored cotton candy which they shared then find themselves sitting at a tree in a solitude place, there, Akashi kept kissing and licking Kuroko every inch of his lips, neck and collarbones earning pleasurable sweet moans from the teal head, whereas the others went to the other class' activities.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

At exactly 5:55 P.M. all of them arrived at the stadium. Kuroko arrived exactly 5:55 P.M. but 5 seconds late, same goes with Kagami.

Ironically, Kagami was the only one who receives battering from their class president whereas Kuroko slipped away. They waited until the clock strikes at 6.

"Good evening everyone! I'm sure all of you are excited to know whose class is the winner in this festival!" the announcer greets. The yells from the students is louder than a combined trio speakers.

" _My, my, what a lively evening we have here._ " The announcer mused then spoke "Okay everyone before we announce the winner the Chairman of the School will have his speech."

The speech held for almost an hour. Students we're getting impatient and mutely want to throw the Chairman out of the stage. Finally when the Chairman ends his speech immediately rejoice. Unknown to them, it made the Chairman dejected and cried for, he only wants his student's attention on him. _Exhibitionist geezer…_

/8\

(Kagami and Aomine: Seriously, even your own character too!)

 _Oh my… You guys really like me for insulting both of you? Well then I'll make sure that every of my fanfiction had both of you are the center of my insults, okay? ~Lero~_

(Kagami and Aomine: Wait! Wait! That's not what I meant!)

(Other GOM, Kuroko and others: You guys are hopelessly idiots…)

(Kagami and Aomine: Don't ask! /just shuddup will ya!)

/8\

"Well everyone this is the moment we've waiting for." A student handed a white thick envelope to the announcer "The class that has the best performance and dominates in the jury's votes is… SECOND YEAR CLASS 2 – B"

Kagami and Kuroko's classmates including their class president rejoiced as the announcer mentioned their class as winners.

"May I request, the class president to come out on stage and get your prize here." The said person went up the stage to claim the prize then the announcer continued.

"We have also additional rewards for those who made their class performance better; may we call on the creators of making the best story, the maker of costumes and props, the makeup artists who colors the hidden beauty of the main characters and the supporters of the play to come up on stage for your rewards" the said people went to the stage to receive the reward.

"And for the special award will be given to the major characters of the play who gains the audience attention and admiration; the hunter and the witch! Please come up on stage to get your award." Kagami was the first come up on stage then followed by Kuroko who was being assisted by the red tiger because of his heels.

"Here's your trophy for the most amusing hero, hunter!" the announcer handed the prize to the red head while grinning like a hyena, in which making Kagami pissed. As he received his award he heard several sequels from the girls in the audience.

"Is that Kagami – kun from the Basketball team?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"You're kidding!"

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it!"

"He looks gorgeous and sturdy!"

"He's more handsome in his character!"

"Kagami – kun! Please go with me!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Fuck off bitch!"

"Shut up whore!"

Kagami, on the other hand, petrified on what he heard and the ruckus of his screaming fan girls.

"You better fix this now if I were you Kagami – kun" the teal head started to tease the red head tiger.

"What! I didn't do anything to make them wild like that!" he quietly vexed.

"Yes you didn't but because of your role character"

"Tch! What the hell!" he turned to the announcer. "And you, how long will this program end?"

"Oh right… HAHAHA." Then he continues. "And this last award is for the most enchanting villain of the play; the witch." He handed the prize to Kuroko while drooling like a dog. Well, most of audience also does the same…

"Seriously! Your fans are deadlier than mine" the red head tiger slightly shivered.

"It seems so…" the teal head agreed.

Then Kagami felt someone inserted something on his right hand but when he turns around, he saw no one. Afterwards, he opens his palm and saw a folded paper. He unfolds it and read its content. As he finished reading, someone tapped his shoulder and that someone is none other than his class president.

Before he could speak, she pointed at a certain direction then he follows where it aims. He saw the others signaling to be ready and he nods.

"Kuroko" he approach the teal head "You better get ready"

"What do you mean ––"

His sentence was interrupted by a blackout and the audience seems began to panic.

"E…everyone, please calm down –" the announcer trembled.

"I can't see a thing!"

"Just what the hell is going on!?"

"Why is the power source suddenly turned off!?"

On the other hand, when the blackout started a pair of arms suddenly lifted the teal teen in a bridal style and started to run.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

"You did this did you, Sei – kun" Kuroko stared at Akashi while being carried.

"I don't want you being stared disgustingly by those perverts" he replied and the other sighs.

Then the red head captain stopped at the side of a black car.

"Get inside now my dear" the other followed and he went to the driver's seat then starts the car and drive.

"Wait Sei – kun, what about Kagami – kun and the others?"

"Here's your phone" he handed the phone to the teal head. "And your things are at the back seat."

"Thanks Sei – kun" he dial Kagami's number.

RING RING

" _Hello Kagami – kun"_

" _Oh Kuroko, did you and Akashi already escaped?"_

" _Yeah, he's with me now"_

" _Phew, good then, Thanks to his sly idea, we've manage to escape the wild audience."_

" _Where are you? Are you with the others?"_

" _Yup! Kise and Takao keep mocking Midorima on my left, that she – male Rakuzan shooter is seducing Hyuga – senpai at my back, while on my right ––– Oi Ahomine! ––"_

" _Tetsu are you okay? Are you injured? Did you get any wound? Did –"_

" _I'm alright Aomine – kun and since when you become mother hen?"_

" _Hey! I'm only asking if you're unharmed!"_

" _And for the second time I'm okay and Sei – kun is with me"_

" _Hmm.. It seems I've nothing to worry about. Well then enjoy your night with him because he –"_

" _Give me back my phone you stupid ganguro!"_

" _What was that, idiot chimpanzee?!"_

Feud between the two nut heads was heard until the call was accidentally ended.

"Those two are buffoons as always"

"Yeah"

"We're here"

Akashi parked his car on the side of his house then went off the car and followed by Kuroko. He type the code to unlock his door, he let the teal head get in first before him.

"Wow, I didn't expect the house you're living is so huge"

"Yeah, but I live alone" he embraces the other. "Can you be with me tonight my love?"

"You know I won't say no to you Sei – kun"

"Of course" he kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Tetsuya"

"I love you too, Sei – kun"

They started a warm kiss then become rough long one. They continue even they reach the bedrooms. The crimson teen again kissing, licking and marking the neck and most of the sensitive part of the teal teen.

It continues until they pant heavily after their sex session climax.

"I don't care if you possess the witch's hypnotizing voice. Your real voice is lovelier." He caressed the forehead of the teal teen. "And I'm not flattering you"

"I know. Let's sleep now, shall we?"

"Yes"

"Good night Sei – kun" he kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Good night Tetsuya" he returned the kiss and both of them lulled to sleep.

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

"Ah finally!" the announcer switched on the power switch "Okay Every… one?" he look around and saw no one. "Did they leave already?! Ugh! That's it I quit!"

* * *

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

END

* * *

 **Author 1** : Oh by the way, if you guys were confuse with the he and she on Kuroko, well I'm referring to him and his witch character in the play.

Actually, I really didn't expect that this would become a long one - shot story instead of short. Also this is supposed to be released in January! No thanks to my school works and dropped anchored grades in my majors (T_T).

Also about my twin's story, he told me that he can't publish it this year. He suppose to publish it before 2015 but since he's very busy at school especially that he was working on his output, he wasn't able to finish the first chapter yet. I'm not sure when he will publish it but he said that he'll continue it if he's free.


End file.
